A Love Of Crimson Fate
by fragilexxdreams
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha and been back for 3 months. Finally some stange event have been happening between him and Sakura and he has no clue what has come over him. They are delt some deadly cards and the stakes are high. Fold or bet it all?...
1. The Incedent

**Chapter 1- The Incident**  
I lay on my bed, quietly staring at the blank, dull ceiling. My music was playing and the house was quiet for once, Naruto wasn't yelling at me to get out and do something instead of acting like a depressed little kid. I had returned to Konoha 3months ago after fulfilling my ambition in killing my brother. I had been put on trial and proven innocent due to persuasion by Orochimaru. Now I had climbed the ranks and was at Jounin level and on break, as well as the rest of tem 7.

I could hear Naruto moving about his room next door, Sakura's was across the hall from mine and Naruto's. She had her own bathroom, being the only girl in the house. As for Kakashi's room it was at the very end of the hall. Of course all of us boys shared a bathroom.

I heard Naruto leave his room, closing the door behind him and going over to Sakura's room. I heard a silent knock and a door open. "Would you like to go with me and Hinata to the movies, Sakura-chan?" I heard him ask, I could easily hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I have things I need to take care of. Go ahead and have fun with Hinata-san." Silence. "Maybe you should ask Sasuke if he would like to join you." She added thoughtfully.

"Alright." Naruto mumbled, sounding more discouraged then he should have, in my opinion.

I heard the door close shut with a slam _click_ and short footsteps, then my door flew open. I glared at Naruto, sure he was my best friend and all but did he have to be so goddamn annoying?

"Wana go with me and Hinata to the movies?" he asked crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

I scoffed, "No I don't want to listen to you two make out the whole time I'm there." I said closing my eyes and smirking.

I heard him mumble something unintelligible and close the door, harder then necessary. My music continued to play and I relaxed listening to it. It was a rock CD. Not metal or anything, just alternative. Everyone thinks just because I seem dark and mystique I'm emo. But only those who know me well know I just am a kind of person who usually keeps to himself and feels more comfortable in my own environment, usually consisting only of Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

I laid there listening to the occasional shuffle of feet from Sakura's room, Kakashi was out, as he normally was. Probably reading his book and training. I thought to myself.

I heard Sakura's door open and her footsteps approach my door. She knocked gently on the door and awaited me permission to enter.

"Hn." I said keeping my eyes closed. I heard the door open and her light footsteps on the hardwood floor.  
"Do you want something for lunch?" she asked, her voice soft and low. She knew I didn't like to be bothered when I was like this, relaxing and listening to music.

I opened one eye and looked at her. She gave me a crocked, apologetic smile. I sat up opening my eyes and stretched, my joints cracked, "Naruto gone?" I asked, stretching out my long legs and looking at her across the room.

"Ya, he went with Hinata." She said walking out of my room and out into the kitchen. I followed her and sat down at the table, watching as she made grilled cheese. One of my favorites.  
She was quiet the whole time she made mine, the she placed them on a plate and set them in front of me, then began to make hers. I ate still watching her, "Your quiet" I stated the obvious. She turned her head and glanced at me then just when she turned it away she made a face I probably was supost to see. Maybe I was imagining things but did she look, uncomfortable?

I waited for her to say something as I took a bite of my sandwich she finally answered, "I thought you like quiet." She said, flipping her sandwich and tapping the toe of her shoe on the floor, inpatients? She seemed to be a little fidgety today.

My theory was confirmed when she glanced at the clock. "I do like the silence, when I'm by myself. I guess I've grown accustomed to you talking your heart out when I'm with you." I said smirking.

She laughed, turning off the stove and putting her sandwich on a plate, "I can understand that." She sat at her usual place across from me and took a bite of her sandwich. I took a bite out of my second one.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked suddenly as she looked at the clock again. She made the face again, not hiding it this time.  
"Not really." She hesitated, looking as if she was debating weather or not to tell me, "I was supost to…. Go on a date with… Kiba." She said looking at her plate and took another bite.

I grimaced. Kiba wasn't exactly the ideal best behaved guy. "Kiba?" I said keeping my voice casual, although I despised the thought of her going with him, he was nowhere near good enough for her.

She nodded, "Ya. But I decided not to. He just doesn't seem like my type anyway." She said taking another bite. I nodded and grunted a 'hn'.

After lunch Sakura washed the dishes as I sat and watched her. She turned around and leaned against the counter, "Well, are you doing anything?" she asked jumping on the counter and sitting on it.  
"To be honest, other then bored myself to death, no." I said placing my elbow on the table and cupping it under my chin. She smiled.  
"Mind coming out with me after I tell Kiba I'm canceling?" she said swinging her legs back and forth, I could hear the subtle _whooshing_ on the air.  
"Hn." I said, watching as she jumped from the counter and went over to the phone.

She dialed a number and waited. "Hello. Kiba?" she waited a moment. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel." She said tapping her foot as she listened to him ask questions. "I just can't, I'm sorry, to be honest I don't have a good excuse." One thing I admired about her is that she told things to people straight out, she didn't lie. "I'm glad you think so." She said a small smile gracing her lips. "Alright, bye Kiba." She hung up and turned to me. "He understood."

I nodded, "Where are we going?" I asked, not really caring. I stood up and pushed in the chair.

"A walk." She said as she went to go grab her jacket. it was winter and it was unbelievably freezing. I got my coat and slid it on as well. As we walked out into the cold weather I shivered inside my coat. Glancing at Sakura I saw she too was cold.

"Are we even going anywhere?" I asked as we walked down the front steps and onto the street. Sakura shrugged as we walked side by side. We walked for a while, gradually getting uste to the cold. Sakura stopped in front of a small shop. She looked at me, I nodded.

We went inside the small, but cozy shop. Inside there was an old women, no younger then 50. He hair was pure silver, pulled back into a tight bun. She smiled at us as we entered, Sakura of course smiling back.

We walked over to a small area in the back were some jewelry was. Sakura examined the necklaces. She sorted through them as I watched. The only girl I ever understood was Sakura. She was very self-conscious when it came to her looks. She never wore make-up though, which was another good thing. A lot of the other girls her age all wore make-up.

Sakura smiled as she found a necklace with a cherry blossom pendant on it. She looked through the glass of the display case it was in. I could see why she liked it. In the middle it had a small white diamond with pink diamonds circling around it as petals, all of the diamonds outlined in silver. The chain was silver as well and it sparkled and glistened in the light.

She looked at the price tag, "Oh!" she gasped seeing how much it was. I glanced at it over her shoulder. $900.00 it was expensive.  
She moved on to looking at bracelets, and I stayed where I was as she moved out of sight I debated whether or not to get the necklace for her. It could be a Christmas present. I usually didn't get anything special for any of them, but this year I wanted to make up for all of the ones I missed.

There was less then a week left till Christmas and I had already gotten Kakashi and Naruto something. Finally I made up my mind to get it for her. Making sure she was still distracted by other things, I briskly made my way up to the front of the store. The woman stood there, still smiling as I came up. "May I help you young man?" she asked, eyeing me.

"Yes, I would like to buy the cherry blossom necklace in the back." I said, motioning to the back of the room where the necklace was. The woman nodded and came out from behind the desk. I waited for her to return.

Finally she came back with a small white box and placed it on the counter, typing into the computer, I gave her the money. "Is it for someone special?" she asked, I didn't miss how her eyes subtly looked at Sakura.  
"_Just_ a friend." I emphasized the just. The woman nodded, placing the box in a small bag and handing it to me. "Thank you." I muttered, tucking it inside my jacket.

I made my way back to Sakura, she was looking at a brand of shampoo when I came over. I waited patiently as she got some toiletries. The store had just about everything except food.

Finally she finished and ended up buying Shampoo, conditioner, hair ties, some bangles, berets, and toothpaste. "Thank you." She said taking her bag.

We made our way out of the small shop and back to the frigid cold. It was now snowing. I groaned, "Wonderful." I muttered under my breath.

Sakura laughed, "C'mon." she said walking back to our house. By the time we made it back it was dinnertime and Naruto was still gone. Kakashi was home though, on the couch reading.

He looked up at us from his book as we removed our coats and hung them up. I swiftly put the small bag into my back pocket, it barely fit.

Kakashi's headband was removed and his sharigan eye was closed. He raised his brow at us, "And where have you two been?" he asked as he returned to reading one of his perverted books. Sakura plopped down beside him.

"We just got back from a walk and going to the store." She said motioning to her bag of things on the floor beside the door. I quickly made my way to my room and put the small bag in a drawer only I would find it in. I made my way back and sat on a chair.

The first room you saw when you entered our home was the living room, the dinning room connected into it, the only way you could tell it was a dinning room was because the living room had carpet and the dinning room had tile and alight on the ceiling in the center.  
The living room was painted a grayish blue color and the carpet was off white. The furniture (which consisted of 2 separate recliners, a love seat and 3 cushioned couch) was white. We had a large portrait of the new tem7 and another on one wall, which was small of the old team 7. In the center of the room was a glass coffee table and in a corner stood a lamp. On a small side table was another land. And a glass display table was a couple other pictures of us all we had done professionally, separate pictures and a group, a lamp stood on that one as well.  
As for the dinning room, there was a large wooden table and 6 chairs around it. There was a large mirror on a wall and a buffet style table under it, which we kept our good china. In the center of the table was a bouquet of fake flowers.  
We also had a table in our kitchen, which we used, the dinning room table was only for special occasions such as parties. The kitchen was a welcoming forest green color with a granted top and cherry wood cabinets and hard wood floor, like most of the house.  
Upstairs only had our rooms and full bathrooms. We had a half bathroom in the hall we had leading to the back door, which extended out of the kitchen, the hall had a closet for coats and shoes. There was a laundry room with a washer and dryer and where we kept our cleaning supplies along with small storage items.

Sakura sat and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the couch as she relaxed. Kakashi continued to read as if no one was around and I simply watched the two of them. It was nice to feel like you were with family. I had no biological family left but these people I had no blood relation to, not even related to by marriage, were even more of a family to me then my actual one had been. These people, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura, they cared for me and helped me through my hard times, never giving up on me. They loved me, not in a sick romantic way, but in a family and friend kind of way.

Well strike that. Natuto and Kakashi didn't love me in a sick romantic way. Sakura on the other hand, may. Before I had left Konoha to chase after power to defeat my brother, she had admitted to me her undying love and had told me she would do anything for me. I didn't know if she still did love me, but either way, to be quite honest I was starting to actually like her more then I uste to. She didn't drive me insane and annoy me, Naruto now owned that job, and he did it quite well might I add. But I actually enjoyed her company. Out of all of my '_family_' I like to spend time with her the most. She knew I didn't like loud noises, that I liked to be left alone when in my room relaxing, she respected me, she gave me my personal space, cleaned my room and did my clothes, she did favors fir me when I ask, she never burst through my door, or yelled, she didn't even bother me about not going out much. She wasn't anything like Kakashi or Naruto, always trying to get me to do things, she just wanted me to be happy. Sometimes I even wondered why Naruto was my best friend and not her. But the answer was always the same, She was too scared to get closer to me it seemed, scared I would break her in half again, that I would leave again and not return for a long period of time. I understood why she felt this way, but I knew I wasn't leaving again and she knew too, but to put aside that fear, would take a lot of making up and forgiveness, along with trust.

The phone rang and Sakura reluctantly got up from the couch. She went into the kitchen and picked up the phone, "Hello?" I heard her say sighing, "So you won't be home?" she asked sounding annoyed, "I don't need details." She was mad now. Kakashi looked over his book at me, looking confused, just as I did.  
"No, I understand, but next time leave out the explanation as to _why_ your in the position you in." she said he tone less angry and back to annoyed. "NARUTO!" she screamed after a second.

I heard her bang the phone back onto the receiver harder then necessary. One of these days she going to slip up and break something with that strength of hers. She came into the room looking frustrated and embarrassed. Her cheeks were flushed. "Sakura?" I asked raising a brow.

"Naruto's not making it home tonight." She grumbled.

"Because?…" I prompted her.

Her cheeks flushed darker, "He's with Hinata." She grumbled, sitting down on the couch again. I smiled over at Kakashi and he smiled back.

"Gets all the fun." Kakashi said turning the page of his book. I snickered and propped my elbow onto the arm of the chair, cupping the side of my face.

"And he started… explaining?" I asked bemused. She sighed deeply all annoyance and embarrassment gone, she nodded. I chuckled, "Figures."

She stood up and made her way to the kitchen, "I'll get started on dinner."

Kakashi and I sat in the living room as the scent of beef and soy sauce filled the room. Soon enough dinner was ready and we all sat in the kitchen eating a dinner of rice, beef with soy sauce, tea, and for desert Sakura's home made dumplings.

After dinner Kakashi went back into the living room to read and Sakura cleaned the dishes while I dried. "So…." She said as she handed me another wet plate.

"Hn?" I looked down at her as I dried the plate.

"Are you really ok with Naruto being you know….. with … Hinata?" she asked blushing lightly as she scrubbed a fork.

I chuckled, "He's a big boy Sakura, we all are, except you of course, you're a woman now I suppose. We are all 17 now Sakura, going on 18. Why worry?"

She sighed, "I don't know it's just…. I don't know…" she said frustrated with herself not being able to word it.

I nodded, "I know what you mean." I took the last plate from her and she drained the sink. She hopped up on the counter and looked at me as I spoke and dried the plate. "I worry about him too, I worry about you as well, but the thing is I know you guys can take care of yourselves. It's only natural we worry about one another, we are like siblings, Kakashi could be considered a father I suppose…" at this she giggled, "But either way, we have all been through a lot together and it is only our affection and tight bond that makes us so….." I struggled with the wording.

"Like a family?" she asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

I chuckled, "Exactly."

I finished drying the plate and set it away with the rest. Sakura still sat on the counter, looking at me as she swung her legs out of habit. I stood besides her leaning against the counter top, looking up at her. She was only barely taller then me, standing she would have been up to my chin. She had grown her hair only slightly longer so that it just barely reached her shoulders. Her girly features had formed into more womanly curves and angles. Her face had thinned out loosing its babyish look, giving her a more attractive look. She was no longer flat chested, she had a well-developed chest and was curvy. She wasn't like Ino, were she looked close to a hooker look, she had turned out more like a model. Her pale complexion and jade eyes gave her an ever more perfect model look, most girls couldn't pull off.

I then found myself in front of her, my hands on her hips and her being only an inch or two taller then me had her hands on my shoulders. I immediately wondered what the hell I was doing! I was practically swimming in her eyes and she looked as confused as I felt. She slowly let her hands drop from my shoulders and I let go of her hips. I moved from in front of her and back sever steps away. "I'm sorry." I said running a hand through my hair and taking a deep breath to clear my thoughts.

She slouched and put her hand on either side of her and put her head down, closing her eyes, and taking several deep breaths, "It's alright." Her voice barley above a whisper.

I turned on my heal and left the kitchen. I went up stairs into my room and crashed on my bed, turning on my music and listened to it, thinking. Why had that happen? How did it happen? Why did I feel so odd? Why did Sakura react the way she did? And what in Lords name was I thinking?!…

A million questioned circled around my head. Then I heard light footsteps outside in the hall, knowing they were Sakura's, she was the only one who had such quiet footsteps, being lighter then the rest of us. I heard her open and close her door, then heard her music turn on, she like rock as well, but she had a more expanded liking. She was comfortable with any music. And she had a great voice, she sang for time to time in her room or for us if it was a special occasion.

I shook my head and rolled onto my side, I really had to stop thinking about it. After awhile I looked at the clock. It read 10:00 pm. No wonder Sakura was quiet now, she tended to go to sleep at around 9:45. I heard footsteps, but knew it was Kakashi, a door opened and closed then all was quiet, except for the occasional gust of wind. Slowly I drifted into unconsciousness.

I awoke several times in the night, either by the wind or having heat flashes. Finally the last time I had woken us I removed my clothes and was in my boxers, finally comfortable. When I awoke in the morning it was 9:00 pm. I had slept in.

I got up from my bed and went out into the kitchen. Kakashi sat at the table and was reading his book, he was fully dressed, headband and all. He didn't look up at me as I enter the Kitchen, "Morning Sasuke." He said as I opened the refrigerator and got out the orange juice.

"Hn." I mumbled to him as I poured myself a cup of juice and got out a bagel from the cabinet. I stood at the counter picking at my bagel and taking sips of juice when Sakura came in. She wore a pair of flannel pj pants with stripe on them and a tank top, her air was pulled back in a lose ponytail that hung on her right shoulder. She opened the frig and got out the carton of milk, pouring it into a glass she looked over at me, raising a brow.  
"Underdressed a bit?" she asked eyeing my boxers which were dark blue.

I grimaced, "I got hot." I said finishing off my bagel.

Kakashi stood up, "I'm off." He said and disappeared. I shook my head, how odd that man was. Sakura as usual propped herself up on the counter, her drink in hand.

It was silent between us; I could tell she too was confused about the other day. That had never happen to us, we could be alone for days and nothing would happen, so why now?  
She fidgeted and squirmed, avoiding my gaze on her. Finally she got down and went into the cabinet and got out a pop tart. I grimaced, "How can you eat those things?"

She laughed, "You get uste to them." She stuck it in the toaster, and waited for it to pop. I shook my head and drank down the rest of my juice, putting the cup in the sink and leaning against the counter. She turned her head and looked at me. Her pop-tarts jumped up from the toaster and she turned around placing them on a plate and sat at the table.

I sat across from her, she looked at me annoyed but she knew we had to talk. She took a bite of her food and looked at me as she did, I could tell she wanted me to start. "About Yesterday,.." I started placing my elbows on the table and placed my chin on my interlaced fingers. "I don't exactly understand what happen, and want to sort it out."

She nodded and swallowed, "I agree." She took another bite. I sighed, I knew she was going to be hard about it, but this was very frustrating for me.

"Look Sakura, lets put everything out on the table now. We both have no clue how we ended up like that and now we both are embarrassed, but we need to sort it out so we can get back to normal." She nodded again, I continued, "So then, I have a question…" she nodded again, finishing her first pop-tart, "Do you, or do you not still love me?" I asked it straight out and business like.

She tensed and went ridged, she swallowed and looked away from me, out into the dinning room, "To be honest, Sasuke… I don't know anymore." After awhile I waited for her to elaborate for me but then I realized that was the best answer I was going to get.

I sighed and ran a hand through my messy hair. "Alright then, now that that's out of the way…" I stood up and pushed in the chair. Sakura remained silent and didn't move as I made my way out of the kitchen, probably trying to figure out her emotions.

I went up stairs into my room and grabbed a towel. I went into the bathroom that us boys shared and closed the door, locking it behind me. I turned on the shower and let it warm up while I brushed my teeth. I looked at my reflex ion in the mirror and looked at the sealed curse mark on my neck. I despised the thing, it reminded me and everyone who saw it of the painful past. I looked at my face, more manly and less round, it had a boyish look to it that made all the other men jealous, I figured that's why all of the girls liked me.  
I had a well-shaped body, I was muscular and well built. My eyes were an oxyn color and my hair way black with a blue tint to it. My skin was pale due to staying inside most of the time. I shook my head, taking my toothbrush I brushed my teeth and got in the shower.

I let the water run down my body, releasing all muscles and tenseness. I washed my hair and got out. I ran a brush through my soaking wet hair, when it was wet I looked like Itachi, my hair wasn't as long though. I wrapped the towel around my lower body and got out, going into my room I pulled out my usual shirt, with the Uchiha sign on the back and dark midnight blue color, but without the large neck to it, I now wore it with a V collar, I got a pair of kaki color cargo pants and boxers. After I got dressed I towel dried my hair, it was still wet but would dry soon.

I lay on my bed, not bothering to put music on and thought. So Sakura didn't even know if she still loved me? How strange. She was always so sure of her own feelings, it was not normal for her not to know. I sighed frustrated and rolled onto my side, propping my head up on my hand.

I heard the water running, Sakura must be taking a shower. After awhile I heard her shuffling around, getting dressed probably. Then I heard her door open and close. She tapped on my door lightly as usual. "Sasuke, can I talk to you?" came her voice through the door.

"Hn." I said keeping my position as she came in through the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. She pulled out my desk chair, which I seldom used and sat down, folding her hands in her lap.

"Well Christmas is tomorrow…." I nodded, "And I was going to put up decorations this year, but I wanted someone to go with me. Naruto had left a note over night that he was going to be spending the day with Hinata-san and I wanted to know if you would accompany me." She smiled slightly.

I pondered it for a moment, "Alright, just let me put my shoes on and grab my wallet." I sat up. She nodded, standing up and leaving across the hall to her room. I got my shoes on and got my wallet, putting it in my pocket and went to the front door and got my coat off the hook. Sakura was already there, jacket and all.

She opened the door and left it open for me, I closed it behind me and followed after Sakura, watching her breath come out in little puffs. My own was coming in a mist as well. There was snow all around and it was frigid out. We walked until we came to a small store and went in. Inside it was warm and toasty, there were displays or all kinds of decorations, usually we never did anything more then a tree, but we hadn't put it up yet.

Sakura walked over to some lights and I followed her. We looked at banners and small around the house things. Finally we checked out, getting some garland, lights for around the house, a small snowman centerpiece for the table and a reef. We walked home quickly since it was starting to snow again.  
We got in and took our coats off and began to decorate, I put our fake yearly tree up and she untangled lights. Finally we got the tree up and the light untangled. While I put the lights up and started putting the lights and garland up around the house. On the railing to the upstairs and in the hallways on the walls. She put the snowman in place of the flower on the dinning room table. When I finished with the lights we started to put on the ornaments.  
"It's nice to have more of a homey and feel to this Christmas, don't you think?" she asked as she hung up a small white basic ornament.

I nodded, "Ya, I suppose." I hung up a snowman ornament in the middle.

We finished the middle and bottom of the tree and now were working on the top, well I was working on the top mostly, Sakura couldn't reach. I chuckled as she jumped to put a couple on the tree. She scowled at me, but couldn't help laughing at herself. She was the shortest out of all of us, being a girl has its down falls. Finally after we finished that we had to put the star at the top of the tree, the last Christmas I was here for I remember Sakura always putting the star on the top with Kakashi picking her up so she could reach it.

She had the star in her hand and we looking up at the top of the tree trying to figure out how to get it up there when I picked her up. She squealed as I lifted up over my shoulders, she was light maybe weighing around 110. She was on my shoulders, cling to me for her life, I couldn't help but break into laughter. "C'mon just put it on the top." I said trying to bite back my laughter. She grumbled something under her breath sounding like 'show off' and placed it on the top.

I laughed again and dropped her on the couch. The tree stood twinkling in the living room and the star on the top glittering in the light. She glared at me as she got up and punched me on the shoulder. I chuckled again and admired our work. "I'll make lunch." She said as she made her way into the kitchen. I went up to my room and got my radio. Bring it down into the kitchen I set it on the counter and turned on some Christmas music. She laughed at me.

"What?" I asked cocking a brow.

She shook her head as she made us some ramen, "You." I rolled my eyes but she didn't see.

She placed the ramen in a pot of hot water and waited. I sat at the table and watched as she swayed to the music, I didn't dance much, it wasn't my thing. I just liked to listen to music. Finally the ramen was done cooking and she placed it in to bowls setting one in front of me and we ate in silence, except for the music.

We finished and I went to lay down on the couch and look out the window at the fall snow as she cleaned up the kitchen.

It was late when Kakashi and Naruto got back. Sakura and I had dinner by ourselves and when Kakashi got home we had some hot chocolate. I was much of a sweet person but I didn't mind coco. Naruto came home at around 8:00, an hour after Kakashi.

We all put out our present for tomorrow before we went to bed. As I lay in bed I couldn't help but be restless, tomorrow was going to be unpleasant with a party we had to see all of our friends, I didn't like parties. Eventually I fell asleep somewhere between debating whether or not to kill Naruto for making up the tradition of a party. 


	2. Snow, mistletoe, and Stars

**Chapter 2- Snow, mistletoe, and stars.**  
I woke up to the most annoying alarm clock in the house, Naruto. "Sasuke-teme! Wake up!" I heard him yelling from the other side of my closed door. Groaning I pulled my dark covers over my head.

"Teme! Get up!" He said banging on the door. I swear if he banged any more the door would have broke in half. Thank god Kakashi knocked some sense into him; but I have to say, I wasn't fond of what he said to him.  
"Naruto, wouldn't be better if you went in and woke him up?" Came The eldest mans voice.  
'_Bang!_' Naruto was on my bed practically jumping up and down as he attempt to get me out of bed. "Sasuke!" he whined in his usual voice as he began shaking me like no tomorrow. "Get up! I wana open presents!" I growled as I pulled the covers further over my head.

"Go away, Dobe." I said in a dangerous tone. Naruto hit me, hard. Sitting up I raised my hand to hit him-  
"Both of you stop." We both turned out heads to see Sakura standing at the doorway, Kakashi behind her with his usual non-caring look. She crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing her usual nighttime apparel; a tank top and flannel night pants with design, in this case snow flakes. "You both are the biggest children I've ever seen." She shook her head in disapproval.

Naruto immediately back down as I lowed my hand to my side. Naruto was wearing boxers and his usual black shirt and Kakashi was already dressed in his usual clothing minus the green vest, shoes, and headband.

I rolled my eyes and got up, I wore a pair of dark blue flannel night pants with the Konoha symbol on them, no shirt. Naruto jumped up and ran out of the room like an excited little kid on his first Christmas. Kakashi follow after him and I walked by Sakura eyeing her with my usual poker face. She simply smiled to me and walked by my side. I was actually surprised, in our younger days she would have fawned over me if I dressed like this around the house. Now it seemed like she couldn't care less.

Walking into the living room we found Kakashi sitting on the couch watching an over excited Naruto hold a present in his hands waiting for us. "C'mon! Hurry up!" He wined impatiently to us. Sakura sighed a picked up a present from under the tree, handing my and Kakashi one as well. Immediately as soon as we all had a present in our hands Naruto tore his open. It was the one I got him; a black shirt with the Village symbol on it and another black shirt that said 'I love ramen'. I had to admit it was a bad present, it was pretty childish, but I didn't know what else to get the dobe.

He laughed happily holding them up to all of us. Sakura laughed and Kakashi chuckled from his place on the couch. I couldn't help but crack a smile. Kakashi opened his next, it must have been from Naruto since it was a couple Icha Icha books that he hadn't even been released yet. I shook my head when Kakahsi's only visible eye lit up. The guy was a total pervert.  
Next I opened mine, it was from Sakura, I could tell that much. The wrapping was nice and the present was even better. There were a collection of new CD's from some of my favorite artist. I thanked her silently, only loud enough for her. I usually never thanked anyone and I didn't want to ruin my reputation in front of Kakashi and Naruto for being the strongest and most non-caring of us all. She smiled to me and nodded.

She took her present in her hand and opened it. I realized as she thanked Kakashi for the new outfit that I hadn't put out my present for her. I furrowed my brow slightly and decided I would give it to her at the Christmas party.

Naruto dove for more presents and Sakura passed out the rest to everyone. I got some shirts and pants from Naruto, a new CD play and CD rack from Kakashi. I wasn't sure what Sakura got from Naruto because as soon as she peeked inside the box a blush came to her cheeks and she closed it immediately; along with a very hard whack on Naruto's head. "Pervert." She mumbled under her breath as she took her place on the floor again beside me.

I quirked a brow curiously, "What is it?" She shook her head, a blush still visible. Naruto snickered from his place by the tree earning a deadly glare from the pink haired girl. I snatched the box from her hands and kept her away with my free hand as she tried to retrieve the box from my grasp. I opened the box and looked inside. I fought with myself not to break out into laughter and not to blush. The contents inside were truly Naruto's idea, which were a small dress that would probably come up to mid thigh on her and was see through along with a pair on lacy under garments. Naruto broke out into a rage of laughter. I gave Sakura the box back and bit my lip.

"Ah, yes!" Kakashi took out two small wrapped items and handed them to me and Naruto. I looked at him oddly, He just nodded. I opened it at the same time as Naruto. Naruto smiled happily and I simply grimaced.  
"Icha Icha books? Kakashi you have got to be kidding me!" Sakura stared at the man. He simply shrugged.  
"They're old enough, why not? It's to help them figure out women a bit better." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as Kakashi looked at me knowingly with his visible eye; oh he was going to get it latter. "Just for you Sasuke." He chuckled as he stood up and went into the kitchen for his morning coffee before I could strangle him.

Naruto plopped down on the couch and began reading the book; a full-fledged smile on his face as his eyes darted through the text on the pages. I stared at the book, '_Kakashi and his stupid ideas._' Out of the side of my eye I saw Sakura looking at me, waiting for me to read it, or more like seeing if I would. I turned and looked her in the face, "He gave it to, I'm not going to be rude and just toss it." I said in my usual non-emotional voice, shrugging nonchalantly to her. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she stood up and went into the kitchen.

"I'm not going to make breakfast thing morning so your all on your own." She called back to me and Naruto. Standing up with all my gifts I placed them in my room, with the exception of the book and went into the kitchen to find Kakashi at the table watching with interest as Sakura yelled at Naruto. "I'm not going to make pancakes for god sakes!" she yelled into the blondes face as he coward down.

"B-but Sakura-Chan-" he was cut short with a hit to the skull. Rubbing his head I chuckled under my breath as I went into the pantry and got out a bagel. Opening the fridge I got out the orange juice and poured myself a glass.  
"Leave the juice out for me, Sasuke." Sakura said as she stood on her tiptoes to reach a box of granola bars. I nodded, even if she couldn't see me and got down a glass for her, leaving the juice out.

I sighed and took my usual place at the table. Kakashi looked at me as I opened the perverted book and began reading, sticking pieces on bagel in my mouth. Naruto sat across from me with a large bowl of cereal and began to shovel it down, almost quite literately. Sakura finally took her seat beside me and Naruto at the table with her glass of juice and granola bar. We ate in silence.

I read the book, becoming interested, I swear it was the hormones. Sakura sighed from beside me and stood up, I looked over at her. "I'm going to get ready, you all should to." She said to the lot of us as she cleaned her things and made her way out of the room. Looking at the clock I quickly stuffed the rest of the bagel in my mouth and put my dishes in the sink. I went into my room and opened my small closet. Getting out a black shirt with my symbol on the back and a pair of dark pants, jean length. I put on my usual shoes and headband.

I head a knock on the door, it was a light on; I knew it was Sakura. "Come in." I called. She came in. I was actually surprised about what she was wearing; the dress Kakashi had gotten her. A black dress with a slit on the right side up to her thigh, the dress was tight fitting, showing off her curvy body. Her sleeves were, see through, long black sleeves with a flare look to them at the end. Her hair was in a bun and her bangs hung on either side of her face. I actually thought she looked, well, sexy. Immediately I pushed that from my mind. "Hn?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "I figured as much." She opened my closet and got out a pair of black slacks. She threw the slacks at me, over her shoulder. "Put these on." I quickly took off my shoes and removed my current pants putting on the more formal ones. "Done?" she asked as she continued to rummage through my clothing; to be honest I didn't mind, she did the laundry and when I was dressed wrong for a occasion always corrected me, which was the current case.  
"Hn."  
She turned around and paced over to me holding a red button down with long sleeves. Pulling my casual shirt off me herself and putting on the red formal one. "You have no idea how to dress yourself do you?" She had a teasing smile as she buttoned my shirt. I shrugged, I never really cared about clothing. She finished buttoning my shirt and removed my headband. Sighing she picked up a brush lying on my desk and brushed my hair.  
"You know, I can do that myself." I said standing still as she brushed the back.  
"Now why would I let you do that when you have no clue how to even dress yourself properly, let alone come up with a suitable comeback." Oh now she was asking for it. I smirked, though she did have a point.  
She finished brushing my hair and stood in front of me, looking me from head to toe; her expression approving. "Not bad." She said with a smile. "Just put on your formal shoes and your good!" I rolled my eyes, really I hated getting so dressed up.  
"Hn."

"Alright, hurry up, we are all ready. Come to the front door when your dressed and ready to go." She turned out of the room. I sighed, putting on my shoes quickly I walked into the hall and down to the front door. Grabbing my coat I put it on and nodded to the others. Kakashi and Naruto were dressed just as formal as I, though Kakashi's mask threw his outfit a bit off.

Sakura opened the door to the friged morning air as we all stepped out into the snow. Kakashi closed the door behind him and we set off for the part at the Hokage building. I trudged my way through the snow, grimacing with every step. After forever of walking in the cold hell we finally reached the building. Going inside it was like heaven; warm and nice. Placing out coats on a hanger on a rack by the entrance we went into a lobby filled with people. It was decorated with garland, a large Christmas tree, reefs, holly, and various other things.

The lobby was huge with a dance floor, stage with a DJ, tables suited for 5 people at the most, a small bar in one corner, and tables to the sides for non-alcoholic drinks and snacks. I wasn't very impressed, usually parties like this were big events. Last time I had been here they hadn't even had this tradition. Kakashi went off to do his own thing, as Naruto, Sakura, and I walked through the large crowd to a table. Taking our seats we watched as people danced and stood around talking, others were sitting like us having their own conversations.  
Naruto jumped up and smiled to us, "Time to dance!" he said happily grabbing my hand along with Sakura's and pulling us out of our seats to the dance floor. Sakura looked at me desperate for help, I rolled my eyes and shrugged to her trying to get a '_just go along with it_' message across to her.  
Naruto finally managed to get us to the dance floor and pushed us together. Sakura gasped and I stood dumbfounded as he pressed us together, "No _dance_." Naruto said standing to my side with his arms crossed in a leader like way. I sent him a death glare.

"Really, Naruto, this is childish." Sakura said pushing herself from my chest. Naruto's smile dropped.  
"C'mon Sakura-Chan!" He knew my secret. I told him upon returning to Konoha I wanted to rebuild the clan. Immediately he guessed the one person that came to mind when I thought of doing it; Sakura. He pushed us together again. "Lets try this again. Chick head," he looked to me, I grimaced. "cherry," he looked to Sakura, she sent him the death glare. "Dance."

Just as Sakura was about to beat the pulp out of him I grabbed her roughly by the hips and kept to my chest, "Happy, dobe?" I said in my most deadly tone I could at that moment. Naruto smiled triumphantly and nodded. Sakura stared up at me shocked. As Naruto turned to leave the dance floor and watch from the table I said in a low tone, "Just play along, it'll make him leave us alone the rest of the night." She nodded in agreement and placed her hands loosely around my neck as we swayed to the music.

I kept a close watch on Naruto as we danced, he was talking to a very red face Hinata who was sitting beside him at our table. He continued to look up at us, probably making sure we were still dancing, as he talked to her. Looking down at Sakura I noticed she had her eyes closed, her expression was emotionless we continued to sway. The song was never ending, I swear, it went on for another 2 minutes till it finally ended. Sakura and I immediately let go of each other and attempted to walk off the dance floor when Naruto gave me the '_Get back out there or I'll kill you_' look.  
I sighed heavily and grabbed Sakura's wrist pulling her back and placed my hands on her hips again, following suit she put her hands around my neck in a loose hold yet again. "Really, I don't see why he thinks we have to dance." She said giving Naruto a glare as he came into view and out again.

"Don't worry, I'll kill him latter and let you get a hit or two in." I glared at him over her head. "Or maybe I'll just chop him to bits." I said as I saw him give me a thumbs up, I narrowed my eyes to him. I heard her laugh, looking down she had her fore head to my shoulder as she continued to laugh. Finally taking her head from my should she looked up at me.  
"Really, you two act like two brothers with nothing better to do but go at each others throats."   
"Hn, though he usually starts it." She laughed again and I smirked.  
"Your no better." She rolled her eyes.  
"Neither are you, you usually end up beating the crap out of him." I chuckled as she pouted.  
"So. You do to, along with annoying him like hell." I tried to suppress a full out smile from coming to my lips. She was right, I was one of the only people able to annoy him.  
The second song ended and I looked over at Naruto to see him sitting at the table, grinning from ear to ear at me, Hinata was sitting beside him. I let go of Sakura and she slowly dropped her hands from my neck. Walking back to the table, Naruto did not intercede this time.

I took my seat, sitting with Sakura to my right, Naruto to my left. Hinata and Naruto started to converse about the missions lately, commenting on how they needed to be more '_exciting_'. Sakura and I remained silent. I was becoming bored with the couple. Standing up I looked to Sakura. Her expression looked how bored I felt. "Want to get a drink with me?" I jerked my thumb to the bar. She smiled and stood up, nodding.

Naruto and Hinata didn't notice we left. Coming to the bar we showed the bartender our ID's. In Konoha you had to be 16 to drink alcohol, though in many other places it was 18. The man nodded to us, "What'll be?" He asked seductive to Sakura, barely bidding me any attention. He leaned on the side of the counter.  
"I'll take some red wine." I interrupt the man as he was eyeing Sakura like an object. I had noticed it a lot. Men looked at her not as a woman nor shinobi but an object.

He nodded to me and adverted his gaze back to Sakura, "How bout you?" Sakura tapped her finger to her lips thoughtfully.  
"Ano, I'll take a glass of white wine. Please." The man nodded. Turning to get our drinks he returned with both. I didn't miss how he gave Sakura a wink. Though she barely seemed to care. Going back to our table he found it empty. I sat down content that the two odd teens were out of our hair for the time being.

Sakura and I sat silently. I simply sipped my wine. I had her present tucked in my pocket and planned to give it to her on our way back to the house, I had a feeling we were going to be spending the walk home alone. Knowing Naruto he would probably leave with Hinata. Kakashi would most likely stay here late.  
The music stopped a moment as the Hokage stepped onto the stage. The room became silent as the blonde haired Sanin spoke. "Everyone please take your seats, the food will now be served." The room immediate was vacated of all standing people, as all of them took their places. Naruto and Hinata returned to our table, Hinata's cheeks were slightly flushed and Naruto seemed like an excited little kid that had just came from a fair.

I shook my head as Naruto perked up as the food was set before us. Everyone received a plate of food; consisting of ham, potatoes, green beans, and bread. Naruto, as usual began to engulf his food. Sakura, Hinata, and I ate at a normal pace. Naruto of course was done with in only a few minutes. A soft tune on the piano played as we ate. Not long after we finished out food, desert was served. Each table received a large platter of cookies and pies.  
Naruto ate practically half a pie, complaining after the fact that he probably should had eaten slower. Sakura had a ginger snap and Hinata had a small slice of pie. I had non; I wasn't fond of sweets.

As people began to pile back onto the dance floor I stood. "I need some fresh air." Naruto and Hinata nodded. Sakura stood, smiling to me.  
"I'll come with." I nodded not arguing, I didn't mind her coming along at all. She wouldn't annoy the hell out of me like the stupid blonde. We made our way outside, not bothering to grab our coats, Sakura didn't protest either. We came out into the cold weather. Snow was falling lightly to the ground as small gusts of wind blew. I looked up at the sky, my breath coming out in small puffs. The sky twinkled from above as I smirked. Sakura's breath came out in wisps from her mouth, her lips slightly parted. Turning to look at me she smiled, "Pretty, ne?"  
"Aa." I nodded curtly. She sighed, releasing a long breath into the frosty air. I looked up again. Catching a small glimpse of something red I turned my gaze to it; and there it sat, or in this case hung, over us. It's green leaves and small red berries were taunting as I looked at it. I stared at it, I always hated mistletoe.

I looked at Sakura again. She was looked at the snowflakes falling lightly. She hadn't yet noticed the annoying plant above us. Just as I thought things were playing in my favor the door burst open from behind us and Naruto stepped outside, standing beside me. "Why are you guys still out here, aren't you cold?!" He was going to break the sound barrier if he was any louder. I sighed rolling my eyes. I saw him look up, and there it was again, the damned plant had caught his eye.  
Smiling he turned to look at me, I gave him a glare as he point upward to the small overhang above out heads. I shook my head, still glaring to him, Sakura was still too engrossed in the snow to noticed. Naruto scowled to me as he grabbed my arm roughly. He grabbed Sakura's as well and made us collide. Sakura clung to me, trying not to fall. Naruto took a tuff of my hair in his hand and mashed my lips to Sakura's. My eyes widened as did hers, it was one of the most odd and yet exhilarating things. Sakura's lips felt so right against mine, neither of us seemed to notice Naruto leave with a large smile plastered to his face. Our eyes slid closed as I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. She gently wrapped her arms around my neck.

I knew it was wrong, I knew I should have stopped and pulled away; but I couldn't. I didn't even have the strength to will myself too. Sakura's lips moved in perfect rhythm against mine. It was unlike anything I had ever felt. My pulse pounded in my ears. I felt her slowly pull away, gasping. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me. Her expression was a mix of confusion and happiness.

I pointed up to the small plant above our heads, She looked up and smiled. "I noticed it earlier." I said as she looked at me again. I let go of her, my arms falling to my sides. Though her arms lingered on me longer then needed. She bit her lip, stepping away from me. I turned to go, knowing very well Sakura would follow. I made my way back into the warm building. Sure enough Sakura followed. The rest of the night was odd. We remained silent, and she avoided my gaze. I caught myself looking at her multiple times by the time the party ended Naruto was sitting in a chair with a very giddy and drunk Hinata in his lap. Yep, he wasn't coming home tonight.

I watched as the couple left, leaving me and Sakura at the table. An awkward silence rested between us as we sat there. Finally she surprised me by standing up, "We should go, it's late." I nodded. Following her this time we made our way to the door, taking our coats. We left without bidding good-bye to anyone. We walked in silence on our way back to the house.  
I stopped walking and she stopped beside me, quirking a brow. I reached my hand into my pocket, pulling out the small box, which the necklace lay in. Holding it out to her she looked at me questioningly, not saying a word though. She opened the small gray box to find the necklace resting on the soft pillow inside. She smiled broadly to me. Still not saying anything she practically tackled me to the ground in a hug. I hugged her in turn. "Domo." Her voice we just above a whisper as she pulled away.

We walked home. Still silence sat between us, this time it was peaceful instead of awkward. I felt at ease as we reached home. Walking through the door we shed our extra clothing and each took our leave to our own rooms. I changed into my usual attire as I flopped onto my bed, playing one of my new CD's. I heard a small tap on my door. "Hn."

Sakura entered my room, dressed in her pj's she smiled to me. "I-I'm sorry about earlier." I knew fully well what she was talking about, the kiss, Or in our case kisses. I nodded to her, waving to her nonchalantly.  
"Nothing to worry about." I said in my usual monotone. Sakura took a seat on the edge on my bed. We were both silent. I played out the scene in my head. Somehow I ended up pulling Sakura by the collar of her shirt and smashing my lips roughly to hers. I was acting purely on impulse. I wasn't surprised when I heard her gasp, shocked. My eyes were closed already but I could tell she had now closed hers.  
And the thing I wanted the most came, she began moving her lips to mine as before. I hungrily pulled her down to me more. Gently gliding my tongue on the bottom of her perfect lip, she gave me what I wanted; parting her lips for me. I wasted not time in penetrating into her mouth. She tasted good, like strawberries. I fought with her tongue for dominance, winning like I knew I would.

I felt Sakura move, now straddling my waist. She ran a hand through my ebony locks, tugging lightly on them from time to time. Finally we broke apart. Sakura panted as she caught he breath I denied her in our kiss. She stared at me wide eyed. I stared back, my stotic expression still in place.

"I-I.. you… N-Night." She stood up, her cheeks flushed and left. I smirked, looking over at my clock to see it was only 7:00. Why did I feel so tired? Rolling over and pulling the covers over my body I reached over and turned off the light. I lay there awhile, my thoughts traveling. By the time I looked back at the clock it was now 9:00. I closed my eyes and easily slipped into sleep; my dreams filled with a curtained pink haired girl.


	3. Define Me

**Chapter 3- Define Me.**

I was restless through out the night. I felt light headed and continuously had hot flashes, sending my body into uncomfortable fits. I woke up countless times going into the bathroom and splashing my face with ice cold water.

It was about 2 am when I went in the bathroom again. I had only my boxers on, considering the fact that I was sweating like a maniac and felt as if I were on fire. I turned on the sink and splashed the cold water on my face. I heard a muffled shuffle of feet and small whoosh of air from the entrance of the bathroom. Looking up I saw Sakura rubbing her eyes sleepily. Her hair was ruffled and the strap of her tank falling from her shoulder, she looked dishelved and out of it. "Ano… Sasuke? What are you doing?" Her voice was drowsy from sleep and she looked as if she would pass out any moment.

"I got hot…" I sated as wiped off my face. She nodded, leaning on the doorframe for support. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Go back to sleep, you look like the undead."

She smiled and stuck out her tongue childishly, "Yeah, yeah. I would be in bed if you hadn't woke me up." She scowled at me. I rolled my eyes, mockingly.

I grabbed her shoulders and guided her back into her room, pushing her down on her bed. She glared at me. "I'm very capable of walking, Sasuke." I cracked a grin and turned on my heel, waving to her nonchalantly. I heard her scoff as I closed the door behind me.

Going back in my room I laid down, leaving the covers off. Still as restless as ever. My hot flashes wouldn't stop. I tossed and turned uncomfortably in the bed, but no avail. The fabric of the bed clung to my damp skin. I was coated in a sheen of sweat and I felt dirty.

Finally after hours, as the sun began to climb into the dank night sky, casting odd shades of color onto my floor, I fell into a bliss of sleep. Welcoming it with open arms.

X

_**BAM!**_ I groaned, Naruto and Sakura where fighting. Again. I could hear the shouts and protests from across the hall as they argued about, most likely, a pointless matter. There was a loud crash of something breakable onto the floor, and all was silent. Nothing else could be heard from the house. If you were to drop a pin, most likely it would have echoed all throughout the corridors and corners of our living spaces.

Sitting up I rubbed my eyes. The covers were at the end of the bed, far from me from last nights heat flashes. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my feet coming in contact with the hard plains of the wood floor. I could feel the grains and patern-less designs in the groves. Standing up with little grace I walked to the door, opening it I found Sakura's door wide open to a odd and tense scene. Sakura stood with her all to famous glare, directed at Naruto. As he glared back. I didn't miss the shattered picture of our old team. The glass from the picture frame had scattered across the floor of the room. The wood had cracked in half and the picture had been torn and slashed through by a few shards of the clear and threatening glass.

Clearing my throat, their heads shot over to me. "Where is Kakashi?" My voice surprised even me, it held more authority and control then I though possible. Sakura kept her glare steady on even me, though Naruto's expression softened.

"He had to report to, Baa-Chan…" He answered back silently. I nodded in turn. Crouching down I began to carefully pick up the shards scattered over the floor.

"Maybe it's best if you leave Sakura be for now, Naruto." He obliged to my statement by walking around my, exiting the room. I heard him close his door.

I heard the soft tinkle of glass clinking together as Sakura helped me. I remained silent. Not needing to know what had gone on between them. They fought often, about the smallest things; though at times they were highly touchy subjects that were brought up when least needed to. Sakura was one that had a few of them. Naruto at times could cause an eruption from her by saying the simplest of things of those unspoken subjects. One of which was my betrayal and leaving. I could understand such things, seeing as to how my own touchy subjects revolved around my clan and detested brother.

My train of thought was cut short by a harsh in take a breath. I looked up to see crimson liquid dripping onto the floor. I huffed a sigh as I stood up, avoiding missed piece of glass I took her cut hand and examined it. "Always so careless." I said in a disapproving tone. Taking her by the wrist I led her into her bathroom, throwing the shards of glass in the garbage, as well as the one in her hand. "Let 'me see it." I said cupping the back of her hand. Her finger had a deep gash over it, the blood gushing from it.

I opened the medicine cabinate I took out a cotton ball and alcohol to clean it out. Still cradling her wrist I lightly dabbed the damp cotton onto her wound. She made a small sound of protest, only causing me to grip her hand tighter to keep her still. I finished cleansing the wound and put a small band-aid on it. "There." I tossed the cotton ball into the garbage.

She examined her finger and gave me a lopsided smile. "Thanks…" I nodded my reply and motioned to her room.

"I'll finish cleaning. You can get ready for the day." She nodded. I left her to her own thoughts as I went back into her room to clean the remains of glass. I heard the sink running from the open bathroom door. Finishing my clean up job, I went into my own room. Grabbing a new set of clothes and a clean towel I went into my shared bathroom and turned on the shower. The water began to run. I stripped down and got in. The water had yet to warm up and the cold water awakened my senses. I washed and scrubbed as the water finally became warm; cleansing my dirty body. I finished washing my hair and got out. Drying off with a towel I wrapped it around my waist.

I cleared off the mirror with my hand so I could see my own reflection. What did women see in me? What was so special about me compared to every other man? I sighed shaking my head. Lord knows what goes on in women's heads. Who would want an emotionless man like me anyway? _Sakura…_ The thought came reflex idly to my head. It was true. Sakura had confessed long ago her love for me. Apparently those feelings still resided in the confines of her heart. But the problem was; what about my own feelings? What of my feelings to her?

No, I couldn't. She was family, a friend. I could never really… 

I couldn't finish my train of though. But the words hung in my mind. _Love her…_

Was it truly so wrong to have feelings for her? I shook my head; clearing my mind of such thoughts. No need to ponder over such useless things.

I ran a brush through my hair and brush my teeth; I didn't feel like eating this morning. I finished drying my body and dressed into black pants and a dark blue shit. The clan symbol easily spotted on the back. The red and white standing strikingly out on the dark stitching.

I gathered up my discarded clothing and towel and went back into my room. Tossing all my clothing into the hamper. I huffed an over exaggerated sigh. God forbid; it's so boring around here.

And that's where I'm always proved wrong. Cliché, no?

The loud _**bang**_ of the front door hitting the wall was impossible to miss. As well as the patter of feet up the stairs. "Sakura! Naruto! Sasuke!" The voice belong to Kakashi, and in it dwelled the authority and commanding tone from the days long past of our genin years.

Immediate I submerged from my room to find Sakura and Naruto already there. Both dressed and ready like myself. "Aa…" I murmured a soft reply to his call.

"We have a mission. Get your ANBU gear together. Now!" I nodded and turned on my heels into my room once more. Closing the door quickly behind me, not caring if it slammed. Gathering up my unused ANBU attire I began to strip off the clothing I had just recently put on. What a bother.

I put on the usual under layer, form fitting pants and shirt, arm socks, and bandaging around my lower thigh (for the holster) and my arms and legs (the thicker the layers the harder it is to injure). After I placed on the armor, which consisted of arm and leg guards, upper body armor which covered the chest and back, as well as black shin high combat boots. Me and Sakura were the only two who were smart enough in our squad to actually where them.

I gathered my sword and mask, sling the sword over my shoulder and putting the mask on. I placed my kunia holster on my lower thing and the pouch for additional equipment on my back right.

I was ready. For whatever mission we were having. Damn. I was hoping to train today too.

As I went down the stairs I found Naruto and Kakashi already sitting at the kitchen table. Sakura of course not only being a girl but having to have extra equipment due to the fact she is a medic, always too long. That's the bad thing about being an ANBU, you're on call 24-7. And it's always short notice.

Finally she came rushing down the stairs, her cat like mask covered her face and a hood hid her pink bubble gum colored hair. It was nesacarry to keep inconspicuous.

Naruto wore a fox mask, of course. Kakashi a hawk. And me a wolf. Naruto's was painted with swirls and whiskers. Kakashi's was… lets just say it was out of the ordinary. Sakura's was stripes of different colors. And mine was whickers in the proper places, fangs protruding from the lips, and a slash like design going through one eye.

We all stood as Sakura nodded to us. Her signal she was ready. Our signal to get moving. Apparently Kakashi had already been prepped for the fact that he began moving straight to the gates. Naruto and I shared a glance as we sped up the pace.

Sakura's voice broke the air rushing silence. "Where are we going, Kakashi?" Her tone was dull; it was part of the job.

No answer was heard from him till we reached the crowded forest of the outskirts of the wall. We began to jump from tree to tree. It was second nature to us all, by now. "We have been summoned to the squad near the border of Konoha and Oto.

We have suspicions that the followers whom are left of Orochimaru will be coming soon enough. They plan an ambush upon us. Though we will beat them to it. Before they are able to reach the gates, we will have already defeated and wiped them out." He took a deep breath before he continued. "We are unsure of the exact day planned for the ambush. All we know is that it is in the next month or so." At this a long and depressed groan erupted from an obviously annoyed Naruto. I couldn't help but smirk. Though it went unseen under the plastic of the mask.

"And what are we to do about clothing and other nicety's?" Sakura's muffled voice came from beside me. I glanced over, unable to see her face; I still knew she was annoyed. Her tone gave it away, for the most part. After years of being teammates and friends, I had become unconsciously attuned to all of them.

"They have supplies there. We can also trade with others around the camp if needed." And with that all other discussion and questions came to a stop. The tone in Kakashi's voice told us that now was not the time for questioning. Though it was not required we be stealthy and quick about getting there; we did all the same. I assumed he had business to attend to and wanted us to settle in before nightfall. At times rouge and unwelcome Nin roamed the forests. I knew this was our reason for silence, as well as masking our chakra signals. We all had done it once sensing Kakashi's decease in his chakra signal.

It was not long after nightfall we finally caught sight of the camps glow. The light of fires spread out over the camps grounds cause lights to dance across the shadows of the forest surrounding us. Obviously some one knew of our arrival. Seeing as to how we were greeted by 5 people. A few I recongnized as Genma, Ibiki, and Anko. They all had a business like sense to them. A sign that we had yet to be excused to our temporary living quarters that consisted somewhere on the large area of the campground.

Leading us into a large medical tent, Ibiki seemed to be the head of the operations here as he began to speak to us about the rules and regulations.

It wasn't too strict, the usual rules applied. No killing comrades, no starting useless fights. We were allowed to "interact" with the opposite sex, we just had to "keep it down". (Both Naruto and I snickered at this rule.)

Sakura was assigned to work shifts in the small med tent and Naruto and I were to run daily patrols. Kakashi of course was to be one of the people to keep everyone in line and on task. It seemed to be one of his specialties. Finally they released us, giving us maps of each of our "tents" and the layout of the camps facilities.

"Breakfast is to be eaten promptly at 8 am. Shower when you like. Sleep when you can. Train when possible. We try to keep everyone productive and in shape. Friday's are pub nights." Genma continued to go on about less interesting things as we all walked to our living spaces, for now. Mine was besides Kakashi's and Naruto's. Sakura's was on Naruto's right and Genma resided on Kakashi's left.

Separating from the others I went into my large tan tent. I was able to fully stand in it. It was not bad for what it was. Not too small, though not a lot of walking room. There was a small iron stove to keep warm, the black iron chimney went up through a hole cut through the top. The bed was a bit bigger then a normal twin. It looked comfy enough. The sheets were folded at the end with a pillow. The floor was covered in a tarp, keeping the ground and interior of the tent separated. There was a small nightstand, which held a oil lamp and small lock with key. I guessed for the tent.

Looking at the entrance once more I saw there was a small ringlet on the zipper and the bottom. Obviously to lock it in place. _At least these people knew about security…_

Taking off my mask I was happy to be able to breath for once. I exited the tent, not bothering to lock it and went to the small trading post they had explained to me. It was shabby, but the clothing they had was suitable. Picking out several pairs of typical mesh shirts and black pants. I also got a bar of soap. I would need it around here. Shinobi didn't usually bring shampoo and conditioner with, just soap. It was a alright substitute.

After gathering my new items I trudged back to the tent. Setting the stuff on the yet-to-be-done bed I turned to start the small iron heater. It was easy enough, using my fire technique I had the thing ablaze with in seconds. It soon began to warm up the inside of the tent in no time. I zipped the front closed for privacy and got dressed in one of my new mesh shirts and black pants. I put my combat boots on again, you never knew when you would need to run out. I tucked in the fabric of my pant into the boots, out of habit.

I finally began organizing my things. Making the bed and putting the clothes into a small storage bin beneath the bed. I put my sword propped against the nightstand and my weapons on it, another safety precaution. I had to admit. It wasn't as bad here as I thought. The only problem I had was that the showers were unisex, something I could put up with. Though I was one to treasure privacy. I knew I would survive.

Sprawling out on the bed I sighed contently. I could here the murmur of voice around the camp and the shuffle from the tents beside me. Every so often I heard Naruto ask help from Sakura. She would help him and he would, as usual, say that he knew that and shoo her out.

Dinner wasn't till 7 pm. So I had time. An hour to be exact. How I knew the time was beyond me. Being a Shinobi seemed to give you these sick fifth sick senses.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and put on my weapons, leaving my sword. I wasn't that suspicious. I went out, this time locking the zipper to the bottom. Taking the key with me, I put it in my pocket. I walked around the bustling camp, exploring and inspecting the different places. I found Genma at a large bon fire in the center of camp. He had a girl slung over his arm. It was obvious she was trying to seduce him. He seemed well aware of the fact too, as he flirt back with her.

I took a seat on one of the make shift benches that was unoccupied. The buzz of useless conversations of the other Shinobi around me gave the place a kind of campout feel. I felt like a child on a camping trip as I rested my elbows on my knees and rested my chin on my hands. I closed my eyes, feeling the heat of the raging fire against my face.

It wasn't long before I heard a familiar voice from beside me. "Hey, Sasuke."

He soft voice sounded through my own personal silence. I cracked open my right eye, looking at her beside me and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Her pink hair looked soft in the glow of the fire. Her skin warm and pale with the warmth of the flames caressing it. She wore regular attire with a black tank top and long dark blue pants, average Shinobi pants that most men wore. Though with her in them, they look feminine.

I had to force my gaze away. Closing my eye again.

She sat beside me, our arm brushing. Neither of us said anything for some time. And again a thought that had frequently been coming to my mind, wormed its way in yet again. Why did she like me? Why did she put up with me when I barely did anything for her?

I opened my eyes, sparing her a glance I saw her looking at me. Neither of us looked away from each other a moment till her cheeks tinged a light crimson and she turned her gaze to the licking flames of the fire. Though I remained looking at her, she seemed aware of the fact.

I couldn't help but let the question bubble up to my lips. "Why do you like me?" The question came out before I could stop it. The words tumbling out in a soft murmur. But I knew she heard, because her eyes widen fractionally and she tilted her head slightly to the side so she could look at me.

"W-What?" Her voice was just as soft as mine.

"Why do you like me?" My voice was more firm, sure this time. I wanted to know. I needed to know. All was silent around us a moment. The conversations of other buzzed on, but our own was quiet, unanswered.

Finally she replied. Her gaze yet again on the fire. Her cheeks flushed more then before. "Because. Who else is there to care for you? You're lonely. Though you don't admit it. You need someone. Even if you push them away. Push me away. I'll still be here. I'll still care for you…" A grim smile played at her soft lips. "And whether you like it or not, I love you. And love is unrequited. That's all there is to it…" She fell silent once more. Her smile fading from her mouth as she looked into the fire. Seeming to see nothing, but everything.

I could only stare at her. Love me? So she still did? It seemed so different form when we were children. We were older now. Things we said and did had consequences and we were no long naive and unknowledgeable of the world. We knew what we felt and thought. Not like when we were younger and what we thought was what we guessed we felt. Now we could be sure, because now was when we formed. When we became who we knew we were. And she knew she still loved me.

My jaw was tense. She wasn't fawning over me like she did when we were young. But she acted mature about it. She knew her limits and she knew actually knew me this time. Unlike our younger days when she barely knew me. She actually knew more about me then a lot of people, and that counted as something big in my book.

"Yeah?…" My voice was soft again. Causing her to look at me. I wonder what she saw on my face. Whatever it was she must not have liked it because she pursed her lips and quickly looked away.

"I know you don't like it that I feel that way…" She spoke to me as if thinking over her words slowly. "I-"

"It's not that I don't like it." I broke her train of speech with my own. "It's just…" I sighed frustrated and begrudgingly ran a hand impatiently through my hair. "I just…"

She looked at me, her face a mix of shock and confusion. I couldn't blame her. I never explained my feelings to people, much less try to have a decent conversation.

"I don't know what to give you back. I feel. Thing to you I don't know of. I can't identify it as love or friendship, or whatever the hell else you want to call it. It's just _there_. And I don't know what to do with it. I accept what you feel to me. I just don't know what to do myself." I let my face fell into my hands, exasperated. "Do you understand where I'm coming from? What I'm trying to say?" I asked her softly, trying to ease some of the tension.

"Y-Yeah. I do…" Her voice was barely above a whisper. I didn't look at her. I was scared of what her expression may be. I couldn't dare turn to see what I knew I would. Pain. Sorrow. Rejection.

The deathly silence between us stretched on. Longer then it should have. "Say something… Anything… This isn't you. You should be trying to get me to be social. Less cold." I spoke still into my hands. I was too much of a coward to even look at her as I spoke.

A small sigh came form her. "It's no use trying to make some one something they are not." Her hand gently rubbed my back. The feel was exhilarating. "It's not that I stopped trying. It's just that you need to want to change. But now I see that even now; this," And suddenly I felt her hot breath on what skin of my cheek was exposed, her soft lips brushed against my skin, "Is how you show your affection. You're not like others. You keep to yourself, you like privacy and silence. But you also like company and conversation." She was observant. I'll give her credit for that. She seemed to know more about me then even I did. She had hit the target explaining me.

I felt the blood rush to my face, thank god she couldn't see.

I let out a small, short-lived chuckle. "Your right. You see me better then most." I felt her hot breath, still tickling my skin, come out in a huff. Most likely in acceptance.

"I spent half of my life fawning over you. Watching you. Trust me. I would know. And even now, I watch you…" She leaned her head against my shoulder, her breath fanning out over my neck now. "I'm so pathetic…" She laughed with grim amusement. "Wanting what I can't have. It's human instinct. To chase after what we can't and shall not have. We all want something like it. And the things we need, and the things we most try not to accept…" God; it seemed like what she was saying was double edged. Directed not only towards the human race, but me instinctively. Damn, she was good. Even without knowing it she was explaining me.

I made no move to push her away. I didn't want to. I didn't need to. We both needed the company and comfort. We both need each other. I did not move. I couldn't. I knew I would ruin the moment. And right now; though she was comforting me. Secretly I was doing the same for her. We both knew it. It was a secret shared between us. Others may see us as an intimate couple. But we, both, knew otherwise. We were each other's safe harbor. She had always been now. Now that I could see that; oddly enough. Other things, things I could not, and tried desperately to push away and not to accept; were beginning to make them selves known. Things like…

"The _hell_?" A voice I knew well broke into my train of thought. My head shot up to see the number-one-knuckle-head-ninja standing before us. Sakura gasped and immediately discontinued all contact with me. She sat stiffly up beside me, her hands in her lap. My eyes narrowed to Naruto. God fucking damn. He ruined everything.

"What do _you_ want?" I spoke coldly. My voice a razor edge.

"_I_ want to know what you two were doing." He spoke with an even voice. It was more so angrier then my own.

"_**Nothing**_." I snapped back, all to quickly. Hopefully; being the idiot he was he wouldn't notice.

"Bull crap!" Why oh god? Why _now_ of _all_ moments did he choose this time to be observant?

Sakura stood up. Standing tall, her chin lifted defiantly to Naruto. "He said _nothing_." I was shocked by the malice in her voice. It was the strangest thing to hear from her. Out of all of us, she had the most patients and control (if she wanted to) over her emotions.

Naruto stared. Wide eyed and opened mouthed. Even he, could not believe such a sight.

Then with what little dignity he had left her closed he mouth with an audible '_snap_'. And turned around, walking swiftly away.

Oh. This was going to be a fun trip…

Heh. My ass.


	4. Red Light, Green Light

Chapter- 4 Red Light, Green Light

I had to admit. The last couple of days had set me in tune with the schedule almost perfectly. It was easier then I thought to get accustomed to the daily life out here. You get up at dawn, shower, dress, eat, and go onto your rotating duties. My were patrol one day, inventory the next, field team the next, and so on and so forth.I hadn't seen Sakura for a while. She had taken up residence in the medical tent; a spare room resided in the very back of the large structure, which was where she stayed. She had been anointed the lead medic of the camp, there for she was always busy with the injured. Naruto on the other hand, I saw him on a daily basis. He showered with me and ate with me. We did patrol together and fieldwork. Sometimes we even did other tasks together, so at least I wasn't alone though was oddly different. Not only was I off duty today, but I felt useless. Like I always did when I wasn't doing something, though it felt emptier today. It probably had to do with the fact that Naruto had already left and gone off on fieldwork with another team.I trudged into the shower stall only to stop at the entrance. In the middle, was a girl, with pink hair and fair skin. Had I forgotten to mention the showers and bathroom facilities were co-ED? The unspoken rule was to keep to yourself, eyes and all. All I could see of her was her hair and backside. Though the steam admitting from around her blurred part of my vision. I cleared my throat to warn her as I stepped inside and walked past her to the showers across from her.I didn't miss the gasped that admitted from her. I began to strip down, not caring if she saw or not. We lived together, she washed my clothes, I practically marched around half naked through the house. She had to be used to it by now.I turned the showerhead on and stepped into the warm running water. Usually I came earlier when the water was hotter. So when the water began cascading down my skin I couldn't help but shiver. There wasn't much hot water the time I finished up and dried off, Sakura was dressed and brushing her hair. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I walked over and snatched the brush from her hand, chuckling. She scowled up at me. "Give it back, Uchiha." She growled at me as I brushed my own dark hair. I simply grinned down at her.I shook my head like a dog, splashing water from my hair about. She gasped and hit against my chest. "Stop that!" I chuckled again and run the brush once through her hair, putting it back in her hand.I turned and gathered up my fresh clothing I had taken with me and got dressed. She had already left before I took the towel from my waist.

X

I walked along the rows of tents that covered the west side of camp. My eyes wandering over the people and sights there. Nothing in particular held much interest to me. I hadn't noticed hair or tooth of Naruto or Sakura.

My feet dragged lightly across the dirty ground. My muscles ached for some kind of challenging physical activity other then a simple walk. And my mind craved the attention and socialism that I rarely ever wanted. Though it was always hard to admit; I loved the company of my close companions. Naruto may be a bumbling fool but he had his moments. And Sakura of course was always a comfort, unlike in our childhood. She had taken on a great role in my life; becoming like my pillar of support, my sense of company. And I may even have building feels to her. I would not hesitate to admit this fact. I love her already; as a sister or a friend. Maybe more. But so far; I had yet to figure out my true feelings fully…

I kicked a pebble and sent it soaring into the open air. I huffed a sigh. Speaking of company I knew of one person who may be able to comfort my nagging feeling. I made my way to the north part of camp; dodging and cutting between the tents and people. Finally I spotted the large medical tent. I couldn't stop my heart from picking up half a beat. It seemed to do it of it's own accord a lot lately.

I made sure my pace was leisurely as I made my way to the entrance of the tent. Doing my best not to look eager I pushed aside one of the flaps and stepped inside. It took me less then a second to spot her bright shining pink hair in the back of the room. She had her back to me, she looked as if she were taking inventory. I could hear her low counting from across the room.

I made sure to keep my footstep quiet and my chakra low as I snuck up to her. I stopped, standing to where our bodies were only inches apart and slipped my arms about her waist. Pulling her into my chest. She gasped, her hands shooting up to try and pry my arms form about her. "And where do you think your going?" I whispered in her ear, my breath fanning hot over the shell of her ear. Her struggles relaxed as she seemed to notice there was no threat to her life. Or so she thought.

"Sasuke." She tried to keep the amusement out of her voice, but it was easily heard to me. I let my hands grip tighter, pulling her harder into me, her soft supple curves fitting to the hard out lines of my own body. I decided I needed a bit of fun. I always loved to tease her, and now seemed like one of those perfect moments.

I let my lips touch to the nape of her neck, traveling up to her ear. I softly licked the shell. A shiver erupted from her, she couldn't help but to gasp in both excitement and surprise. "W-what are y-" She was cut short when I bit her just behind her ear. She yelped, trying to squirm form my arms.

"Not so fast little one." I whispered low into her ear, my own breath uneven.

I didn't know what had gotten into me but I lifted her from the ground and carried her to one of the empty beds. Thank the lord no one was in need of healing today. I set her down, back up, belly down. Easing my weight form her back I turned her around, so now she was looking up at me. Her eyes bright with excitement and exhilaration. "Do you enjoy it?" I smirked lopsidedly. My dark eyes looking over her flushed face.

"Oh, how you wish, Uchiha." Came her mock reply.

"You'll be sorry for that, little one."

She laughed, it was shaky and nervous. She knew I was serious. She wasn't like Naruto, she knew me from serious or joking. I bent my head down to her lips; capturing them in my frenzy. Oh god! She tasted and felt amazing.

Her hands gripped the sides of my face as my tongue traced her lower lip, begging for entrance. She obliged without a second thought. I tasted every corner of her. Humming in satisfaction that made her mewl and squirm beneath me. I pulled back chuckling. "Calm down." My voice sounded foreign to even me.

She laughed nervously, smiling up at me with swollen lips. "I can't help it." She pulled my lips back to hers. "Your just to sexy…" She whispered onto my lips as I smirked.

My lips captured hers again in a dance of lust and… something more. But I was too caught up to be able to figure it out. All I wanted to do was ravage her. To take her and screw her right then and there. But that, of course, would be unethical.

I pulled back before I did anything, causing her to whine and take my face back down. She clashed my lips to her again. I pulled back again and put a finger to her lips. "No, Sakura."

She scowled up at me before using her strength to flip my over. She straddled my hips and leaned over me, a playful smirk playing on her plump lips. "I won't take 'no' as an answer, Sasuke…" Before I could protest her hands were running through my hair as her lips attacked my own. And the horrible thing was; I lost all protest I could think of before. I didn't care anymore. All I wanted was her.

My hands tugged her hair so her body rested lightly atop mine, she wasn't the least bit heavy. The amount of weight that resided atop me felt as if it belonged there. Her teeth nipped at my lower lip in a playful taunt and her hands trailed down my clothed chest. Her fingers dipping into the slight curves and indent of the powerful muscles I used so often. Her finger reached the bottom of my shirt, playing with the hem.

Her fingertips grazed my skin beneath the shirt and I couldn't do anything to hide the shiver that shook my body.

My protest finally came back to mind. If she wasn't going to be the sensible one this time then I would be. "Sakura." My voice was hard, it held authority as I grasped her wrists, pulling them from me. She sat up fractionally, her eyes in a daze and her cheeks and lips flushed. "Stop. We can't go further." It took all the self control I had to hide the whine in my voice. To not take her right there and be secluded into our own world of bliss. But I knew it would be wrong. I couldn't do that. Never to her. I couldn't take her virginity without it being ethical. I would wait till I though it right. When we had maybe realized out feelings more out right.

She sat all the way up, sighing and running a hand impatiently through her pink locks. Closing her eyes she nodded down to me. "Fine. I understand." She didn't even try to hide the disappointment in her voice. The sound of it sent a pang of regret through my belly. But I knew this was the better choice.

"How about we go on a date tonight?" I reached up to stroke her cheek. "We could go to the pub. Get something to eat. A few drinks? Maybe we could drag Naruto. Get him a girl of his own?" Her eyes seemed to brighten at that.

"Date, huh?" Her hands came to rest on my chest as she leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips again. It was chaste, but still, the deliciousness of it made butterflies in my stomach. "Alright. I'll find Naruto and let him know. I'll find him a date. You just show up tonight."

I grinned up at her in humor. "You like the kisses don't you?" I chuckled as she flushed even more. "I'll show up. I promise."

She nodded and got off me, straightening her hair and clothes. I stood without taking my eyes off her as I ran a hand through my hair, fixing the disarray into it's usual spike.

She seemed to notice my gaze as I pulled my shit down again to cover my toned stomach. "See you." She said turning around. I grabbed her waist pulling her back to me and tilting her chin up. I latched my lips to hers and sucked her bottom lip, nipping it before I let her go.

"Latter." I murmured leaving the confines of the tent. My heart racing and my happiness level higher then it had been in god knows how long.

X

I stood in front of the pub that was more of a tent with music, tables, and one of those mobile bars, with cheap wheels on the bottom. I had dressed in black pants and a deep blue t-shirt that clung to my upper body, form fitting to every line, curve, and edge to my toned upper.

As I stepped through what I suppose could be considered the entrance door I was almost blinded by the lights. Compared to the dark night outside the inside of the tent was like a night club with all it's lights. They had a steady flow of people tonight as men flirted opening with the women of the camp. I didn't give much attention to it though, instead I preoccupied myself with trying to find my 'date' for the night.

I spotted her bright pink hair near the back beside a bright blonde haired person. It wasn't hard to catch on who they were. I made my way through the small crowded groups of people back to the table they sat at. I noticed the other occupant of the table that I had over looked. She had long black hair with a green streak going down the right side. Her eyes were a deep green. Naruto had his arm slung about her shoulders. If Hinata had seen the sight I was sure she would have been outrageously more green the girls eyes, from jealousy.

"Sasuke!" Sakura smiled to me, standing up and kissing me upon the cheek. Naruto seemed taken back by the show of affection.

Though I was more occupied with her choice of outfit for the night. She wore a thin strapped black halter tank, a deep red skirt that barely reached mid thigh, and a pair of heeled combat boots. All in all. Sexy.

She noticed my gaze and cocked her head to the side in curiosity. I chuckled ad bent low to her ear. "Very appealing. I'd be careful though. Your playing with fire." Her cheeks flushed a light red as I pulled away.

Naruto seemed to have had enough. "What's going on?" He seemed to make an effort to keep his voice down. I couldn't help but taunt him more and slip my arm about Sakura's shoulders.

"She didn't tell you? It's a date."

"Well I know that, teme! I have my-" The idea seemed to finally strike him. He looked dumbstruck as he stared at us. I chuckled. "No way!" A few occupants turned their heads to our direction. "Sakura! You didn't say it was a double date!"

"Well I… Why else would I have told you to bring a date, idiot?" She crossed her arms and raised a brow to him.

"She has a point, dobe." He growled at both of us and took a over sized swig form his beer. I could tell already he was probably going to be drunk at the end of the night.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, taking Sakura with me. She didn't say anything as I guided us to the bar. I could see a few of the men turn to look at her; I almost wanted to yell at them to keep their eyes off of my girl but I couldn't truly say that. She wasn't my girl. She was… my friend. My team mate. She wasn't my girl.

"Want anything?" I asked as we stood at the bar.

She shook her head. "I need to stay somber tonight. Maybe next time. I have food back at the table." I nodded and ordered myself two beers. I didn't want to have to come back over here any time soon.

We walked back over to the table to find Naruto and his date engaged in a conversation about… the showers? Lord. Me and Sakura looked at each other as we sat down. I was pretty sure we were both having the same thoughts.

She began eating as I leaned back in my seat and drank form my first beer.

"And they really expect us to not look at each other?" Naruto complained as his date laughed.

"Oi, dobe." I kicked his shin under the table to gain his attention. He growled at me, but gave me his attention non the less. "Why don't you go dance?"

Both their eyes seemed to light up. "Sure thing, Teme!" He took his dates hand and pulled her with him out of the chair and over to the cheep foam dance floor. They began to dance, I could have sworn it was more of sex then bump and grind.

I sighed shaking my head. Sakura laughed. "I'm sure we would have been doing the same thing." She commented taking another bite. I reached over to snatch the fork form her and took a bite of what looked like ravioli. She didn't protest only watched my face as I chewed and took another bite. I gave her back her fork as I nodded, still chewing. She laughed lightly under her breath and went back to eating what little was left.

I watched her ever movement. He habit of licking her lips after each bite and how she bobbed her head to eat the food from the fork. I found it all interesting. She finished eating before I could find anymore of her habits. I had finished both beers already and had to go to the bathroom. "I'll be back." I said as I stood and went over to the bathrooms. I didn't realize she had followed me till I was pushed against a wall and I saw the flash of pink hair. She had pushed me into the wall of the wood bathroom stalls. It was dark, so we blended in with the shadows.

Her leg wrapped around mine as she pushed her breast against my chest. Her lips working just under my jaw. I raised my chin, giving her access. Her tongue caressed my skin as her hands kept me pinned to the wall. Even in my slightly intoxicated state I could have pushed her easily off me. But I didn't. I couldn't.

My hands came to rest on her hips, holding her to me. I leaned my weight against the wood foundation as her lips worked down my throat.

"Sasuke?" A certain blonde called out as I looked up to find Naruto walking our way; his eyes did not catch our shadowed figures in the dim light. Thankful for that I silently pulled Sakura away. Before she could protest she heard Naruto voice once more. Silencing her words. "Sakura? Sasuke?" He called in a sing song voice.

Her emerald eyes widened at me as she took my hand form her mouth. "What do we do?" She mouthed, her face flushed and her face frantic.

I grinned slipping away form her I pointed back over to our table. "Go." I mouthed back as I went into the bathroom area in time to sneak up behind Naruto.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and raising a brow. He turned around quickly to give me a look of annoyance.

"Where were you?" He whined.

"Bathroom." I answered him bluntly. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm pulling me back towards the table.

"And I'm guessing Sakura was with you?" He asked as he tugged on my arm.

"No." I rolled my eyes, adding to the 'what are you talking about' effect. Though of course he didn't see.

"Sure." He answered as we arrived at the table. Sakura was already seated in in a conversation with some nomad girl from about the bar. Probably someone she worked with in the medical tent.

I took my seat and took a sip from my beer. Sakura turned momentarily to give me a slight wink and a grin before returning to her conversation.

X

By the end of the night I was almost, drop dead wasted. Almost.

I stumbled against Naruto and Sakura, my legs taking me this way and that as Sakura led us.

My body stumbled upon a bed and I let my weight fall upon it, not really caring where I was. I kicked off my shoes as I felt a pair of hands lift my shirt off my body. I didn't protest, I wasn't in the mood. My body felt leaden and my head pounding.

As the hands softly soothed the side of my face that wasn't buried in the blessed pillow I felt myself let go; falling into the welcomed exhaustion. I slept that night; better then I had in months.

I awoke to the chirping of birds. Sitting up two things hit me at once; my pounding head ache and my lurching stomach. I rushed up to one of the sinks in the foundation and let my stomach heaves it's contents. Again, as I heaved, I felt the soothing hands upon my back, rubbing and comforting as they brushed back my sweaty hair.

I gasped and clung to the counter as the pale hands continued to caress my bare back. They brushed back my bangs once more before lifting my head to look at the barer of the soft hands. I was met with pale cream skin and emerald eyes. Her bubble gum hair was what gave her away. My half lidded eyes took in her worried face. "Done?" She asked as she held her hand to my forehead. "You have a fever." She commented. Though I didn't get a chance to reply before I was once more leaning over the sink to heave out my guts. My muscles continued to retract as my stomach heaved and lurched over and over. My head pounding again and again with each movement of my body.

Sakura rubbed my back, soothing me and telling me sweet words of comfort. She made sure my hair did not get more dirtied then it was. It hit me hard, my embarrassment. Here I was weaker then ever as my body insisted on emptying it's contents, while I had Sakura tending to me. I felt defenseless and helpless.

I finished my second round and she took my hands; leading me back to my bed, I took the chance took look about myself. I was in the medical tent. There was no sign of anyone besides myself and her.

Sakura returned with some medicine and a wet clothe. "Take this and lay down." She instructed. I did as took, swallowing the pills and laying upon my back. She gently placed the clothe on my forehead, wiping away the sweat and grime upon my face. She dipped it in a bucket of water I had yet to notice on the side of the bed. She return to wiping me down as she cleaned my chest of the sweat. The coolness of the water and tenderness of her hands felt good. I let out a sigh of contentment as she ran the cool clothe over my toned abdomen.

"Feel good?" She asked as she dipped the clothe once more and swept it over my collar bone. I nodded meekly in response. My senses drifting once more. I felt the sleep coming again.

I took her hand in my larger one and looked up at her, my dark eyes boring into hers.

"Thanks." My voice came out cracked. But she gave me a reassuring smile and nodded brushing back my now dry bangs once more.

"Rest. You got one hell of a hangover." She leaned down to kiss my cheek and turned away. I felt the urge to reach out and call to her to return, but I didn't have the energy.

Once more I slipped into unconsciousness. My bodies functions shutting down and my muscels relaxing as my mind slipped into a dark place of pure bliss.


	5. Missing

Chapter 5- Missing.

I woke up late, I couldn't tell the time, but I knew it was dark out. My head still pounding and my tongue still had the revolting metallic taste on it, but I paid it no mind as I sat up. My vision was obscured as I took in the new bright surroundings. Everything looked oddly out of place, though all the medical equipment and hospital beds were the same as before. It was easy to tell I still had a killer hangover.

I could hear the muffled shuffle of feet coming from the back of the medical tent and, shakily, I stood up. My body felt awkward and unbalanced as I trudged my way to where I was sure Sakura was.

My assumptions were settled when I saw her pink hair and slim body bent over her desk. Her booted feet scoffed against the ground as she read over a document, her face bored.

She was sporting a tank and shorts that barely covered her upper thigh. Really, didn't she know it was dangerous to dress in such a way with men about? I fancied a short lived grin at my own teasing.

Sneaking up behind her I wrapped my arms about her slim waist.

She jumped in the confines of my arms with a gasp as I nuzzled her neck, moving aside her hair. I inhaled, my nose skimming over the creamy skin up to her ear where I chuckled. "Better be careful, Sa-ku-ra."

I could feel her body relax as she leaned back into my large form, his head tilting back onto my shoulder with a gentle sigh. I glanced up at her face to see her eyes shut and her cheek flushed with content. I couldn't help but push down the urge to kiss her.

I slow straightened up, she came aware of my movement and cleared her throat stepping aside. "You shouldn't be up yet." Her voice was soft in the silence, I couldn't help but to notice her gaze avoided mine.

"I'm fine, a bit groggy, but fine. I won't die or anything." I crossed my arms, defensively over my chest like a child. Oh, I hated how she knew I wasn't fit enough to stand here. How the room tilted in awkward way that shouldn't be possible. I ignored the fact and tried to focus on her face. Tried to steady the tilting room with my will. It wasn't working.

"You're going to just make yourself feel worse." She finally met my gaze, this time a smile spreading over her supple lips. "You're barely standing straight, Sasuke." I could here the muted laughter in her voice. Begrudgingly I looked away form her, I felt the heat rush to my face. Damn, she was good. I ignored the little voice in the back of my head that was muttering things about how she was the medic here and I only the nin.

"I'm just disorientated, it happens." I turned quickly and the room did a flip as I stumbled to the ground. I could here her laughter as I fell upon the ground. Her soft hands found my back, she gasp as her hands came in contact with my bare back. Her palm flat against my spine."You're burning a fever, Sasuke." Her voice was soft as she helped me sit up, my head swam and I clung to her like a child. I felt exposed and venerable as I leaned the majority of my weight on her. "C'mon, lets get you back to the bed." She helped me to my feet. We stumbled several times but we got to the bed without falling. I collapsed in a heap upon the cool cotton of the sheets with a groan.

"Something's up, Sasuke. You shouldn't still have a fever…" Her hands were once more on my back, she seemed to have a habbit of touching my skin whenever given the opportunity. "What'd you drink last night?"

I scoffed, seriously? "Beer."

She gave a harsh sigh, impatients. "You're so helpful. Ok, who served you?"

Hm, that was a good one. "A girl, she had long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was pale, really pale." And she had sneered at him every time he'd asked for another beer.

"Well, maybe someone poisoned you." She sounded sure. I groaned again.

"Great, I'm not only patronized by the biggest idiot at this camp, but someone's out to kill me?" Just what I needed. She let out a small, indignity, laugh.

"You are a Uchiha." I felt her lips on my forehead and felt the soft coolness of the sheet covering my body. "Rest for now." I felt the prick of something enter my arm. My eyes flew open to see her injecting me with a blue liquid. I growled, jerking my arm just as she injected it. "Calm down. It's to counter act the poison."

She put a cause on my arm where the needle had cut a thin line into my pale skin. "Now, relax. You're going to feel exhausted for a while now." She pat my head like a dog, I almost growled again, but thought better of it. I could already feel the effects of the med, my eyes dropped ad I watched her saunter off to the back of the medical tent once more. I lay there, watching her for awhile till I couldn't stand it any longer. I closed my eyes and just listened to her soft humming. It was lulling my to sleep.

--X--

I awoke to the sound of yelling and to the putrid smell of smoke. I jerked to life, my instincts kicking in as I looked about me with a frantic need to know what was going on. There was a flurry of med-nins about the tent. Sakura nowhere to be seen. I threw the covers back and stood. The world swam before my eyes and I nearly clasped. A pair of arms caught me and supported my weight. I looked up to see Naruto, his face was grim as he steadied me to my feet and held me at arms length. "I was given orders by Sakura to keep you from going anywhere. Something about poison and anti-biotic something-or-other." His brows furrowed as he pushed me on the bed once more. Her grabbed a near by stool and straddled it as he sat in front of me.

"OK, before you ask here's the run down." I gave him a grateful, but wry, twitch of my lips; he gave me a forced smile in turn. "We were attacked, no one knows by who or what," I glanced out the window to see it was just past sunrise, the glow of the fire lighting the campgrounds even more. "There was a fire and 2 squads were found murdered, their throats cut and eyes gouged on others." His jaw ticked in the usual way when he was itching for a fight, but orders demanded otherwise. "We're under code 23. Lock down. No ones to leave camp or is to enter. We have 24-7 guard up. Ibiki is holding meetings with the leaders of each group: medical, defense, field, y'know the rest." That would explain Sakura's disappearance. "So when Sakura told me about your poisoning, though I didn't get all the fancy med stuff she likes to blabber about, I figured it had to be connected, Y'know?" For once, Naruto sounded ingenious.

"That would make sense I suppose. But that would mean it has to be someone on the inside, right?" I cocked a brow as I leaned over, my elbows on my knees, supporting my weight. The room was leveling out now, the worst effects of the drug slowly fading.

Realization seemed to dawn on his features. "Hold crap!" I rolled my eyes as he gawked at me.

"Dobe."

"Shut'd up!" He crossed his as he glared at me.

"Make me."

"I will. How about I--"

"Boys!" My head jerked to see Sakura standing there. She wore, now, he usual beige skirt and red tank. "Behave! We don't have time for this." She walked to Naruto's side. "You," She pointed to me, scowling. "Lay down. And you," She glared down at Naruto. "Go confine yourself to your tent."

Naruto jumped up, ever so quick to please. "Yes'm!" Without another word he was gone from sight and mind.

With-in seconds Sakura was on my case. "Lay down. You're still too weak." She pushed me down, pulling the covers up over me. "Behave, please. I don't have time for your recklessness." Her tone was droll and tired. I wished I could help ease her stress, but as head medic, I knew there was nothing I could help her with. I was medically retarded.

"You should rest too, you look tired. And you're going to be very busy lately." I reached up, though my hand quivered, to stroke her face softly. My thumb running over her fragile cheek bone.

"I have enough to-do now, I can't start slacking." She was kind enough, despite the worry in her eyes, to give me a smile. Her eyes trailed up to looked at the mayhem around us. There were both nins and medics bringing in body bags, some smelled of burnt flesh and others the stench of blood hung strong. Others were carrying the lucky ones that were fortunate enough to make it out of the fire with the skin on their backs just barely on their bones. MY stomach rolled at the sight, though I had been trained to see death; going through it was a whole other story.

I looked back to my pinket companion, her eyes were tortured as she watched a man withering on the red stained cotton sheets. His back arching as he tried to fight against some of the medical team that was treating him. "Go. They need you. I'll be fine." A gave her the best smile I could conjure up, which honestly, wasn't much at all.

She nodded, gave my shoulder a unconscious pat and rushed off into the flurry of medics. I waited several minutes before I slipped from the bed. I stumbled; falling into a man carrying a tray of bloodied wrappings. He growled at me, picked up the mess and moved on. I made my way to the exit. Sure that Sakura was far too busy now to worry over me. They could use the extra bed anyways. I was fine for now and they needed help out in the quarters.

I made my way to where I could easily see the still blazing fire and smell the wretched smoke and death. I stood completely still. The sight was morbid. Men were everywhere trying to fight against the flames, and even with my blurry vision it was easy to tell they were loosing. The last thing I heard was a scream of terror before I felt the burning sensation of a sharp pain in my upper arm. I turned all to late to see the small senbon protruding from my muscle. The sight of the excess serum dripping from it made my gut tighten. The effects of the drug immediately took action. The darkness consumed me, my strength failed me.

--X--

(Change in Charter point of view. Now: Sakura.)

My head hurt. My muscle ached from the amount of work I had put in. My chakra was nearly depleted, making me feel sick and fragile. I slumped into one of the few unoccupied chairs left in the tent. Everywhere, bodies were scattered. The severely injured lied in beds, the ones with less damage on the ground. The body bags had been labeled and put outside. The plastic able to protect them against the elements.

My body felt like led, I couldn't move. My team had finally calmed down. The injured had stopped arriving several hours ago. Not that it helped. There had been so many injured, it took us those hours to heal them all. And even then some had been lost in the process. Their injuries to harsh to live through. My head throbbed, I had seen too much death today. Felt too much grief for the families I know would be without a son, a daughter, a husband or a wife. Without a mother or a father. So much pain would be felt over this. So many broken souls, broken hearts, broken dreams.

Shaking my head I lifted my eyes up enough to scan for Sasuke. My mind jolted awake as it occurred to me he wasn't around. His bed had a new occupant. I stood up, nearly falling. I dodged the lumps of people on the ground and rushed about the tent with no avail. My cheeks felt heated from my worry.

Without thinking my feet carried me outside. I searched about the masses of people about fires. Still, none resembled the boy I desired. I spotted Ibiki, he was huddled with a group of other men. They had their heads bent and where murmuring in low tones. I pushed a few of them aside to gain his attention.

He looked annoyed by my interruption but as soon as he saw the look on my face he seemed to see my dire case.

"Sasuke Uchiha I missing." My voice broke, and I cursed myself for it.

Ibiki mimicked my thoughts aloud. Letting loose a strong line of profound words. "Alright. You." He jerked his chin towards a man with shaggy bronze hair. "Send out a search party about the camp. Report back to me once you're searched ever nook and cranny." When the man gave him a black stare Ibiki cursed and shoved him out of the group. "Now, damnit!"

I sighed as my face fell into my hands. I felt strong arms wrap around me and immediately recognized the scent the enveloped me as Naruto's. I'd been so distracted I had failed to notice him beside me. "It's OK, Sakura." His voice was husky in my ear. "We'll find him. I swear to you."

I couldn't help but notice he hadn't said whether Sasuke would be dead or alive when we found him…


End file.
